


Till Death Do Us Part

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers For The Name of The Doctor, Don't read if you haven't watched* What was running through Jenny's mind when she realized she was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

Jenny felt the ghost of air running passed her side; she reached up touching her neck where the air had hit her, she knew then that there was someone with them, and that was when she realized she had forgotten to lock the door before Madame Vastra and she had entered the trance. Jenny froze feeling sick to her stomach, what had she done, ‘Ma’am’ she needed to get Vastra’s attention, but Vastra just wasn’t listening, she could hear her own panicked voice trying to get Vastra’s attention. ‘Someone’s broken in. Someone’s with us – I can hear them.’ This seemed to attract her wife’s attention ‘Jenny, are you alright’ Vastra’s voice seemed to be shaking, whether it be fear Jenny didn’t know, as all was going through her head was how she had let Vastra down, how she had broken her promise of never leaving her. Jenny felt the tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, she couldn’t stop one falling ‘Sorry ma’am, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry…’ she had failed her she knew it deep inside, her heart felt like it was being torn apart. ‘I think I’ve been murdered.’ She managed to take one last glance out the corner of her eye and saw as her wife’s face seemed to drop then panic shot across her beautiful green complexion, Jenny knew she had finally did the one thing she promised herself and Vastra she would never do, she had finally failed her.


End file.
